


[Podfic] Cloud Now Owns A Cat

by Skyeec2



Series: WriterAudio [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cloud is just done with everything, Crack, Genesis is actually a Cat, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud returns to an unexpected surprise after a long, hard day at work. [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Cloud Now Owns A Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cloud Now Owns A Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366535) by [Skyeec2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2). 



> A podfic of one of my own fics! I felt this was a good place to start though going backing and reading it showed me quite a few problems with the initial fic itself XD  
> Any Feedback and tips would be greatly appreciated! And I'm definitely taking requests as to which ones to do next! So if you've got a favourite of mine you want me to read then shoot me a comment or a message over Tumblr! @skyeec2!  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Edit: Soundcloud died so back to a Google Drive link

**Text:** [Cloud Now Owns A Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366535)

 **Author:** [Skyeec2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2)

 **Length:** 6:09

 **Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1nwo5MrSqWelaP_yDFgv8qRWpVnfjKYq2)  


**Stream:** [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-179390277/cloud-now-owns-a-cat)  



End file.
